logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Columbia Broadcasting System (United Republics)
1927-1931 1931-1935 1935-1938 1938-1941 1941-1951 1951-present 1951-1956 1956-present CBS Presents This Program In Color.png|Network ID (1966). CBS ID 1983 with slogan.png|Network ID (We've Got the Touch, 1983). CBS ID with slogan - 1984.png|Network ID (We've Got the Touch, 1984). CBS ID - CBS_Spirit - 1987.png|Network ID (CBS Spirit, 1987). CBS ID 1996 transparent slogan overlay.png|Network ID (Welcome Home, 1996). CBS ID 1996 1.png|Network ID (Welcome Home, gold, 1996, 1). CBS Welcome Home ID 2D Gold Eye.png|Network ID (Welcome Home, gold, 1996, 2). CBS Welcome Home ID 2D Gold Eye 2.png|Network ID (Welcome Home, gold, 1996, 3). CBS ID 1996 Black Eye.png|Network ID (Welcome Home, black, 1996). CBS ID - Lens Flare - 1996.png|Network ID (Lens Flare, 1996). CBS ID - Four Eyes - 1996.png|Network ID (Four Eyes, 1996). CBS ID - Drop - 1996.png|Network ID (Drop, 1996). CBS ID - Drama - 1996.png|Network ID (Drama, 1996). CBS ID - Light - 1996.png|Network ID (Light, 1996). CBS ID - Pinwheel - 1996.png|Network ID (Pinwheel, 1996). CBS ID - Whirlwind - 1996.png|Network ID (Whirlwind, 1996). CBS Welcome Home Purple Eye.png|Network ID (purple, 1997). CBS Welcome Home ID 3D Black Eye.png|Network ID (black, 1997). CBS ad id 1999.png|Commercial break ID (1999). CBS promo - Footloose movie - 12-21-1987.png|Network promo (Footloose, Christmas 1987). CBS promo - Top of the Pops - A Very Special Christmas - 12-21-1987.png|Network promo (Top of the Pops: A Very Special Christmas, Christmas 1987). CBS promo - Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales - 12-21-1987.png|Network promo (Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales, Christmas 1987). CBS promo - Santabear's Highflying Adventure - 12-21-1987.png|Network promo (Santabear's Highflying Adventure, Christmas 1987). CBS promo - Two Christmas Treats - 12-21-1987.png|Network promo (Two Christmas Treats, Christmas 1987). CBS promo - Claymation Christmas Celebration - 12-21-1987.png|Network promo (Claymation Christmas Celebration, Christmas 1987). CBS Blue Eye Nash Bridges.png|Network promo (Nash Bridges, 1996). CBS Promo - Everybody Loves Raymond on Mondays - 1999.png|Network promo (Everybody Loves Raymond, 1999). CBS promo - Hack - 2003.png|Network promo (Hack, 2003). CBS PSA - Stop the Madness - 12-21-1987.png|Network PSA (Stop the Madness, 1987). CBS clock - Woolco - 1979.png|Network clock (Woolco, 1979). CBS clock - JCPenney - 1982.png|Network clock (JCPenney, 1982). CBS clock - Einmar Path 3 (1997).png|Network clock (Einmar Path 3, 1997). CBS clock Pepsi 1998.png|Network clock (Pepsi, 1998). ITV ID - CBS - 1989 - 1.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1993, 1). ITV ID - CBS - 1989 - 2.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1993, 2). 1959-1985 Catch The Brighest Stars On CBS.png|Network ID (1975). CBS ID 1983.png|Network ID (1983). CBS PSA - Read More About It - 1980.png|Network PSA (Read More About It, 1980). 1985-1989 CBS ID 1987.png|Network ID (1987). 1992-2007 CBS ID - May is Amazing - May 1995.png|Network promo (May is Amazing, 1995). CBS 1992 remake.png|Network ID (1992, 2012 and 2017 recreation). 2007-2010 2010-2011 2011-2015 2015-present CBS clock - DirecTV - 2017.png|Network clock (DirecTV, 2017). 2018-present CBS ID 2018.png|Network ID (2018). CBS ad id 2018.png|Commercial break ID (2018). CBS clock - Samsung - 2018.png|Network clock (Samsung, 2018). Category:Television channels in the United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:CBS Entertainment Group Category:ViacomCBS Category:Alianza Informativa Latinoatlansiana Category:United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television